the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Archangel Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Levitation = Archangel can hover in the air, either a few feet off the ground or they can arrest their descent and remain where they are in the sky. -Glide = Archangel can glide through the air without aid of wings or other flying apparatus. The Archangel cannot defy gravity and truly fly, only descend more slowly and utilize air currents to fly towards the ground in a direction of their choosing. -True North = Archangel can maintain a constant sense of compass direction. -Deafening = Archangel can cause a quick clap of sonic energy, deafening everyone in the immediate vicinity. This does not damage anyone, it merely shocks them momentarily and often leaves them deaf for some time afterwards. -Angelic Brawler = The Archangel can add force to any of their punches or kicks by propelling their bodies forward at a faster rate than their limbs can move them during a fight. 2ND DEGREE -Basic Flight = Archangel can lift off from the ground and fly through the air at roughly the same speed as they can walk. -Resistant To Natural Forces = Archangels find that their bodies are resistant to things like wind burn and eye strain more than normal people. This power is designed to make Archangels able to operate as human missiles. This only works on natural forces while the Archangel is in flight. -Leap Tall Buildings = Archangels can give themselves a powerful 'boost' when jumping, allowing them to leap over even the tallest obstacles with ease. -Release Gravity = Archangel can either cancel out the gravity of an object or a designated area. Objects affected will lose their gravity and begin to float through the air, probably even up into the sky... This power will last anywhere from a few minutes to an hour. 3RD DEGREE -Unnatural Dodge = Archangels can will themselves to 'leap' aside from incoming objects. They don't even really have to move their legs, their bodies are seemingly moved aside by the same invisible force that propels them through the skies. -Perfect Glare = Archangel's eyes are not affected by strong light or glare, allowing them to fly into the sun. Many Archangels, when in aerial combat, will fly into the sun, forcing any pursuer to momentarily lose their sight. -Wind Torrent = Archangel can will ambient gases to swirl past him, channeling them as a weapon to hose down enemies and knock them to the ground. 4TH DEGREE -True Flight = Archangel can now fly at greater speeds, roughly that of a bird or similar flying animal. -Skidding Stop = Archangel can skid to a stop very quickly, preventing themselves from slamming into things. For this to work, the Archangel must touch ground in time before hitting anything. -Hawkeye = Archangel's maximum length of visual acuity is greatly enhanced, allowing him to see far ahead in anticipation of what needs to be done. Archangels can also pick out tiny details on the ground even from high in the sky. 5TH DEGREE -Superior Flight = Archangel can now fly as fast as a commercial airplane. At this speed an Archangel can usually carry another person (they will need to cover their eyes and ears though, they won't benefit from the supernatural protections of the Archangel carrying them). -Scorch Marks = The Archangel can come to a near perfect stop, even when going at high speeds. They can even choose to leave behind burning scorch marks on the ground (warning, this will wear out shoes very quickly!). -Sonic Shield = Archangel can will some of the air around him to quickly swirl into a protective blast shield preventive fire from a single direction. This is not a perfect shield and weapons like armor piercing bullets will still manage to penetrate the gasses and hit the Archangel (however it will throw off accuracy). 6TH DEGREE -Extent Flight = Archangel can now fly at the speed of a jet fighter or similar air craft. -Sonic Boom = Archangel can fly through the air at such velocity as to break the sound barrier. Archangels can use this offensively as a weapon, flying past enemies to blow them to the ground and take out cheap or delicate equipment. -Sleeping At The Wheel = Archangels can will themselves to remain wherever they are in the air, even if they fall asleep! When camping out in dangerous areas, many Archangels will hover all night in dense cloud cover or up in the trees where enemies can't find or get to them. 7TH DEGREE -Trail of Debris = Archangel can fly at such speeds they kick up an after-current of air that sucks in loose objects. If an Archangel flies past an enemy, the collected debris will collide with the enemy while traveling at super speeds. -Avenging Angel = Archangel can fly towards the earth and slam into the ground with a ferocious impact, blasting all around them to the ground and dealing damage. -Stealth = The Archangel can will their passage to be completely silent, even when passing at high speeds they make no sound (they will still disturb the air, only that any noise normally generated will have been supernaturally silenced). 8TH DEGREE -Angelic Wings = Archangel can will a pair of perfectly white wings to develop quickly from their backs. These wings are perfectly white and feathered, and they grant greater control of one's flight. They can also be used to knock opponents down. -Lightning Strike = Archangel can use his body as a conductor, collecting ambient negatively-charged particles and streaming them towards a target on or near the ground. This power will not work unless there is sufficient ambient electromagnetic imbalances. Also, using this power repeatedly can easily lead to the Adept harming themselves accidentally. 9TH DEGREE -Heavenly Traveler = Archangel gains the ability to exit atmosphere and travel through the void of space for some length of time. This power grants the Archangel the ability to hold their breath for some time, as well as the ability to resist the freezing cold of the void in a supernatural fashion. -Cyclone = Archangel can cause the air around him to whip itself into a small tornado. -Dust Devils = Archangel can create one or more dust devils to travel across a certain location. These can be used to distract others or set off traps. 10TH DEGREE -Fire Wings = Archangels can ignite their wings on fire. The fire does not burn them or allies, only enemies. It gives off no smoke either. -Vortex = Archangel can produce a swirling mass of updraft that will lift targets off their feet and hurl them high into the sky. 11TH DEGREE -Weather Manipulation = Archangel can spend time using their supernatural influence to drastically change the weather. The amount of time necessary to do this depends on the extent they wish to change the weather. -Greater Cyclone = Archangel can now produce a full blown tornado. 12TH DEGREE -Summon Storms = Archangel can will nearby storms to their area. This power is not perfect but generally storms within a certain range will change course and head towards a destination of the Archangel's choosing. -Sonic Barrier = Archangel can solidify sound waves, creating a shimmering barrier that is semi-solid enough to bar most aggressors. 13TH DEGREE -Steel Wings = Archangel can transform their wing's feathers into metal. This does nothing to slow the Archangel down and, in fact, grants them the added ability to shield themselves with their wings. -Knife Feathers = Archangel can 'shoot' some of these steel-wing feathers at opponents. 14TH DEGREE -Summon Hurricane = Same power as Summon Storms, only now the Archangel can summon devastating meteorological phenomena like hurricanes, monsoons, etc. -Heavenly Lord = Archangel can now remain in space indefinitely, with no ill effects. -Comet Strike = Archangel can will solar debris like comets or satellites to designated targets on the ground. -Speed of Light = Archangel, when in space, can now travel at the speed of light (attempting this within the atmosphere of a planet has catastrophic results!) 15TH DEGREE -Solar Flare = Archangel can will solar flares from suns and stars and determine their general direction. -Faster than Light = Archangel can now do the seemingly impossible and travel at speeds greater than light. -Human Bullet = Archangel, when flying at a sustained high rate of speed, can blast their way even through thick and sturdy materials with ease. Buildings, trucks, military barriers, even mountains have been pierced by more than one Archangel.